Work in Progress
by Kay163
Summary: Kagome never sticks up for herself and now quite a few guys are trying to teach her how and till thier done she just a work in progress. Summary is very bad.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I have no idea what I'm doing so any help is greatly appreciated but please be nice about it or at least try to. Also any help on spelling and also I think it's going to be a Kagome/Bankotsu pairing ok that is all. Enjoy! **

Kagome woke up an hour later than she was supposed to and thought to herself _maybe there's something wrong with my alarm clock I know I set it._

She then decided to get dressed and was shifting through her closet looking for something to wear and decided on a pair of black Capri's and a black tank top with sandals.

Then she went down to break fast and said, "Mom is it possible to shut your alarm clock off in your sleep," her mother replied, " I think so now hurry up and eat or you'll be late for school." Kagome finished breakfast and asked, "Where's Souta," her replied, "Left already."

When Kagome got to school she missed the first few minutes of class and handed her teacher her pass.

Then quickly sat down a few minutes into class and the principal came in with a new student and said, "This is Bankotsu his family just moved here and I want you to make him feel welcome have a nice day."

The principal then left the room and the teacher said, "Ok I'm Miss. West and if you could take a seat right over there in that desk in the corner at the back." Bankotsu quickly sat down.

Kagome looked at the new boy thinking_ what a hottie wait a minute I never think like this I got to find new friends there are starting to rub off on me, Bankotsu_ looked at the girl wondering _why is she staring at me like that its starting to creep me out._

Bankotsu showed no signs of what he was thinking and asked in an amused voice, "See something you like wench." Kagome replied furiously, " Not a thing and my name is KAGOME not wench."

Bankotsu sneered at the girl and turned his head towards the teacher. Everyone in the class was looking at him he noticed. The teacher asked, "Kagome, Bankotsu is there a problem?" Kagome replied politely, "No ma'am," the teacher looked at Bankotsu and he replied, "Of course not."

The teacher went back to teaching as the 2 teens shot each other glares. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with new found respect he'd never seen her stick up for herself like that she always just took the teasing he then thought _maybe Miroku, Sango, and the rest of gang can befriend her unless Kikyou decides she doesn't like her. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thanks too the people who did review I really appreciate it. I'm open to any ideas any one has on how to make the story better ok that's all enjoy.

* * *

**

After the bell rang everyone quickly ran for the door and the teacher looked at them all and yelled, "I don't think I dismissed you yet now all of you get back in your seats and be quiet."

The kids quickly sat back down to afraid to speak. The teacher said," Now that's more like it now get out of here." The kids quickly left.

Inuyasha was the only person in his gang that had this class first period. When Kagome got out she realized that almost everyone was in class and hurried to her locker.

Sango had decided to ditch this period after all it was only a study hall. Sango looked at the girl hurrying to her locker and thought _maybe she can hang out with me she'd be better than hanging out with Kikyou all she wants to do is talk about Inuyasha._

Kagome realized some one had been following her as soon as she opened her locker and quickly looked behind her and realized it was only a girl.

Sango looked at her and said, "Hi I'm Sango and I thought maybe since your already late you'd want to hang out." Kagome thought _what do I say I've never skipped before. _Kagome replied, " I don't know,"

Sango gave her a pleading look and said, "Please it'll be fun and you only live once I'm sure can make up the work any way I need someone to come."

Kagome gave in. Sango was smiling so big Kagome wondered what she would have looked like if she had said no.

They got off of the school grounds and were now at a restaurant nearby. Sango realized _I don't know her name. _Kagome sensed the question Sango was about to ask and said, "I'm Kagome," Sango replied, "Nice to meet you how long you been going to my school?"

Kagome said, "Basically my whole life," Sango smacked her head and thought _why haven't I met her before oh wait I have she's just easy to forget never spoke very much._

Kagome looked at the girl with concern and said, "Hey are you ok?" Sango nodded just then Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Miroku walked in.

Miroku spoke first, "Sango my dear I didn't know you were ditching who's your friend?" Then he rushed up and gave Sango a hug then they all heard a smack and Sango scream, "You pervert."

Kagome had noticed that the guy's hand had gone too far down. Miroku looked towards Kagome thinking _oh she's cute. _

Then walked up to her and said, "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child," Kagome looked at him like he was crazy and Inuyasha smacked him on the head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm going to try making this chapter longer I don't know how much longer but it will be longer ok that's all enjoy and please REVIEW!**

They all looked at the now unconscious Miroku on the floor. Kagome was still stunned when Inuyasha said, "Don't worry about it he does that with every girl he meets well pretty ones at least."

Kagome stared at them and said, "I'm going back now it was nice meeting you Sango," Sango replied, "Hey wait a minute I'll come with you see you later Inuyasha."

So Kagome and Sango quickly hurried to the school while Kikyou said, "Inuyasha how are we getting the pervert back?" Inuyasha shrugged and said, "Let's just leave."

Kikyou nodded her head and Inuyasha left the restaurant Kikyou quickly followed. Miroku woke up a few hours later to see a bunch of old ladies staring at him.

Miroku worried asked, "Can I help you with something?" the ladies laughed and one replied, "No dear we just wanted to make sure that boy with the ears on his head didn't hurt you too bad better be off to class now."

Miroku nodded and quickly left and heard one lady says, "What a nice young man if I was a teenager again I'd be all over him." Miroku gave a shudder at what he heard.

Once outside he headed toward the school when it came into Miroku thought _I really think this place used to be a jail there's bars over the windows and if you get caught leaving you get in a lot of trouble._

Sango and Inuyasha laughed as Miroku now just showed up for class it was almost over. Miroku looked at his friends his look saying shut up now.

The teacher just told him to sit and not be late again. Kikyou and Kagome had the same class and Kikyou was still trying to decide if she liked Kagome or not.

Kikyou thought_ those brown eyes of hers show so much innocence I bet she has no idea that she's considered beautiful and for that I hate her but the way these girls treat her and the guys me think it would be better if she had good friends._

Kagome saw Kikyou staring and wondered _why is she staring at me is she going to insult me like the rest of those girls_

Kikyou waited for the class to get out she wanted to ask Kagome something. Kagome on the other hand was dreading for class to end she knew the taunting in the halls would be worse than usual.

Then the bell rang. Bankotsu had met up with his brother Jakotsu who was his only brother going to school with him.

Bankotsu wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and felt himself run into something soft and then heard oomph and looked to see that girl in his 1st period class on the floor.

Bankotsu yelled at her, "Watch where you're going wench," Kagome replied, "I'm sorry." Bankotsu looked at her strangely wondering_ doesn't she know it's my fault._

Bankotsu dismissed the thought and said, "Just don't do it again." Kagome nodded and Bankotsu finally took an actual look at her and thought_ beautiful she's got the body of a goddess and those big doe like eyes. _

Bankotsu quickly shook his head ridding himself of the thoughts and motioned to Jakotsu then Bankotsu ran like he was being chased by the devil himself.

Kikyou who had saw the whole thing came over and said, "You do know it was his fault right Kagome," Kagome nodded then Kikyou realized _she doesn't have any fight in her hanging out with Inuyasha and me would be good for her._

Jakotsu had finally caught up to Bankotsu and tugged on his braid. Bankotsu stopped look at his brother and said, "You know Jak that actually does hurt," Jakotsu replied, "Bank I've never seen you ran that fast not even on a mission."

Bankotsu looked at his brother and said, "Could you not mention missions if some one heard you we'd have to go sooner than planned and I know your tired of traveling."

Jakotsu nodded and thought _Bank younger than the rest of us and yet he's the leader then again he's also the strongest so I really don't get why one high school girl gets him running like the devil's at his heels._

Kikyou asked, "Kagome would you like to hang out with the gang and me after school today," Kagome was stunned yet again and said, " I have to check with my mom 1st is that ok?"

Kikyou smiled and nodded then they went their separate ways to go to class. Kagome got in and saw Miroku. Miroku saw her come in and thought _now I'll go finish my conversation with her my hand better behave._

Kagome watched him come towards her and was instantly afraid thinking _oh no he's going to ask me that question again or he's going to grope me._

Kagome wasn't aware that her fear was alarming 2 demons in the class.

**Can you guess who the 2 demons are? This is longer than my other ones if it needs to be longer just tell me or shorter for that matter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay no body guessed it right and for those of you who do not like Kikyou's current character she does have a personality change later but at the moment she is going to be an ok person who also seems very inhuman.**

Koga and Sesshomaru pinpointed the location of scent immediately. Koga's face held evident concern while Sesshomaru's face remained impassive but his eyes held slight curiosity.

Miroku looked at Kagome again thinking _she looks really scared what on earth could have her looking like that._ Koga tried to pinpoint what was causing this girl so much distress.

When Miroku was a couple feet from her Koga figured it out and quickly strode over. Kagome saw Koga by her in an instant and thought _where'd he come from _Koga almost laughed at Kagome's confused and somewhat dazed expression.

Miroku stopped in his tracks seeing Koga right there. Koga said to Miroku, "Where do you think your going Miroku?" Miroku gave a sheepish smile and turned around.

Kagome was in shock not only was Miroku gone but she had been saved by Koga star of the track team. Koga looked at the girl and asked, "You alright girl," Kagome said quickly, "Kagome." Koga gave her a strange look and Kagome said, "My name is Kagome," Koga replied, "Oh."

Then the teacher came in and told all the students to take their seats and so the class began. The teacher would ask a wide range of questions and then they got started on a new math concept.

After awhile the teacher asked, "Who understands?" about 5 people in the class raised their hands. The teacher then said, "Ok how many of you have no idea what's going on and want me to shut up?" All the other hands went up.

The teacher smirked and said, "You guys just earned the privilege of staying with me a couple minutes after class," the class let out a small groan and the teacher went on as before with a tiny smile on her face.

Kagome was secretly glad the longer in class she was the less chance she had of someone knocking her books out of her hands, tripping her, pushing her, calling her a nerd/reject or any other name they decided to come up with, and the only downside to this was once she got to the next class the teacher would of course call attention to her which she couldn't stand she wanted to be left alone it was simpler that way no one really cared anyway and it would be bad if anyone did…

Sesshomaru looked around the room discreetly and thought_ this math class is a waste the hardest one they have and it doesn_'_t_ _even take 5 minutes to finish the homework and now there's another brat to just make it take longer these humans are out to get me stupid filth._

Then the bell rang all the other kids ran out of the room. While Kagome slowly got her things and went out into the halls. She looked around quickly seeing almost no one around hurried to her locker put in the combination and hurried to her next class.

Bankotsu cursed his luck when that Kagome walked in thinking _the school board is trying to torture me 2 classes at least Jakotsu is in this one._

The teacher looked at Kagome and said in a bored voice while reading their magazine, "Kagome just go to your seat it isn't that hard after all the seating chart hasn't changed.

Kagome quickly sat down hearing the girls snickering and Bankotsu was thinking _how the hell is someone being late to class funny._ Jakotsu on the other hand was thinking _stupid wenches wait a minute that's the one Ban ran away from._

The teacher had finally decided to put his magazine down and said, "we have 2 new students you can get to know them on your own time and today we will be making chocolate chip cookies any objections."

Bankotsu looked at his brother venomously thinking _that's the last time he picks the classes on my schedule home economics I'm so killing him when we get home if we ever do this day seems to drag on forever._

After learning the importance of getting measurements right and watching the cookies fairly cookies all the students had 12 well made cookies except Bankotsu he had black shriveled up things that could knock you out when hit with one.

Jakotsu looked over at his brother and said, "If are brothers had to eat your cooking we would be wearing dentures at the age of 25," Bankotsu glared at him and said, " Shut it Jak I don't want to be here and I could kill you with one of these if I wished."

Jakotsu quickly backed away saying, "Death by deformed cookie that would be quite the story." Kagome was trying to stifle her laughter at the brother's antics.

Both brothers looked at Kagome seeing her face red from trying to keep from laughing hands holding her gut and little stifles escaping.

Jakotsu called to her, "Are we really that amusing?" Kagome burst out and in between laughing said, "I'm sorry but it was funny." Kagome then after getting it out of her system with the rest of the class looking at the 3 strangely turned and finished rapping the cookies.

**I know it took me awhile but thank you for being patient review and hope you enjoyed it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay family matters getting caught up in other people's stories which you probably don't care about. I'm making Kaede young again at least this one I'm also gonna have an old Kaede basically I'm gonna confuse myself a lot.

* * *

**

Then the bell rang and half the students went to lunch and the other half went to choir.

Kagome was a choir student one of the quietest soprano voices. The teacher didn't mind that much because she stayed on pitch.

Kagome hated some of the songs they sang stuff she never heard of and they expected her to be happy to sing it hardly.

They gone through every song at least 2 times before it was their turn to eat lunch and Kagome wasn't looking forward to that either.

Kaede was an alto who decided to eat with Kagome today. Kaede just sat down and said, "Is this really meat?" Kagome looked at the burger and thought bout it before answering, "I think it's some kind of meat substitute."

Kaede nodded and poked at one of the side dishes. Kagome watched her and said, "You do know it isn't going to bite you right," Kaede replied, "I swear something moved."

Kagome gulped and said, "Ok I'm done I'm not eating anymore," Kaede laughed and replied, "I was joking." Kagome said, "I don't care I'm not going to eat anymore I'm just going to dump my tray."

Kaede rolled her eyes and started eating again and Kagome sighed then went up to dump the tray. On the way there one of the upper class men tripped her. Kagome's face went right into the tray unluckily for Kagome she still had a bunch of food on her tray.

Kagome was covered and the whole lunch room was laughing at her except Kaede of course Kagome was her new friend after all. Kagome quickly ran to the bathroom and the cooks started cleaning up her tray shaking their heads hoping this wasn't going to be a daily occurrence.

Once in the bathroom Kagome got rid of some of the food that covered her body washed up in the sink locked herself in one of the stalls. Put the lid of the toilet down sat pulled her legs toward herself and just hugged herself letting silent tears stroll down her face thinking _what did I do to ever deserve this my home life is horrible and now this I just can't win. _

Kagome stayed in the bathroom for the rest of the day which was about 3 periods and left 30 minutes after every one else did. She started walking home and then of course it started raining Kagome felt like screaming.

Then a car turned the corner to tight and splashed her with cold muddy water and now not only did she have food in her hair she was cold, wet, and muddy.

The car didn't even slow down Kagome then thought to herself _well this couldn't get any worse_ and of course about 5 more cars cam all taking the turn to sharp at high speeds.

Kagome said out loud, "Why does this happen to me I'm a good kid and of course on one of my worst days this town had to have a street race god must love me so much."

Kagome then proceed to walk home the instant she got into the driveway she thought _things just got from bad to worse Naraku's here I really don't get what mom sees in this guy._

Kagome walked into her house and barely got out of the doorway before Naraku came out of the kitchen with a beer. Naraku looked at her and said, "What happened to you girl?"

Kagome glared at him and started for the stairs. Naraku then grabbed her by the wrist and told her, "You little bitch I asked you a question I expect you to answer." With that he threw her towards the wall.

Kagome recovered and on reflex put her hands up in the peace gesture and mumbled, "Sorry off day I'm guessing my mother isn't home," Naraku replied, "Very good now why exactly are you dripping on my carpet?"

Kagome closed her eyes and whispered, "Sorry Naraku I'll just go upstairs and shower now with your permission of course," Naraku replied, "You'll use the downstairs bathroom wench I'm not gonna have you tracking mud everywhere."

Kagome shocked look made Naraku smirk then Kagome said, "But that one has no door," what Kagome didn't bring up was that it didn't have a door because Naraku had threw her at it and it had busted he had blamed it on her and Souta.

Naraku sneered at her and replied, "That isn't my fault it's not like you have much to see anyway now get in there and stop dripping on the carpet before I lose my patience."

Kagome quickly entered the bathroom and Naraku went into the living room Kagome quickly took off her clothes and stepped into the shower before Naraku would need another beer.

As soon as Kagome turned on the shower she let out a yelp and Naraku voice came from the living room, "Oh I forgot to tell you the hot water's out and you're not coming out until all that grime off."

Kagome cursed him under her breath and took a deep breath and stepped back under so the water could get to her. She tried as quickly and efficiently to clean all of it off so she could get out of the water.

As soon as she was done and had a towel wrapped around her she headed for the stairs to go to her room. Naraku looked away from the TV as she got closer and said, "That took long enough now hurry up and get out of my site."

Kagome quickly ran up the stairs and quickly put on one of her old nightgowns along with other necessities. Kagome then pulled her homework out of her backpack and started working on it.

After finishing it was around 11:39 so she quickly set her alarm and crawled into bed getting as far away from the alarm clock as possible so she wouldn't shut it off in her sleep again.

For Kagome her dreams were almost the only place she was happy anymore so she quickly snuggled down into her blankets and went to sleep immediately.

* * *

**Well there we go that seems like a good amount of writing for me anyway if writing seems to change blame Shade he's the one who thought it was a good idea oh well hope you liked it.**

**Shade: Shut up Kay they don't care.**

**Kay: yeah I know lay off at least I typed Shade… stupid shadow wraith always points out the obvious **


	6. Chapter 6

** This chapter is about Bankotsu and his night. Also the only members alive are of course Bankotsu and then Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu. Also sorry for taking so long lot of stuff happened but I should be able to update more often now.

* * *

**

Bankotsu and Jakotsu after school had walked home taking mostly back streets and alleys trying not to give off a specific direction.

Jakotsu while going through one of the alleys said, "Look Bankotsu there's a cat look how mangy it is. What do you think it'd do if we lit its tail on fire?"

Bankotsu gave an exasperated sigh and said. "I don't know Jakotsu ask Renkotsu he's the fire expert but I'm guessing it's gonna yowl."

Jakotsu nodded and then said, "Ban why did you run from that girl?" Bankotsu looked down and replied, "It's none of your business Jakotsu."

Jakotsu nodded and thought _I could've sworn he blushed I know better than to ask though he'd hurt me._

They soon came to their new hide out it was an old apartment complex despite the fact that it was still in good shape the town had forgot about it since it was in an unused part of town.

The rest of the band saw them from the windows when they came in Renkotsu asked, "How was your first day of school?"

Bankotsu knew Renkotsu took some personal pleasure in the fact that he and Jakotsu were still in school but he didn't think much of it. Jakotsu on the other hand would always throw a big fit about how Renkotsu thought he was so smart just because he graduated already.

Suikotsu soon said, "Brother Bankotsu I suggest you stop them before they injure themselves I refuse to doctor them because of petty squabble." Bankotsu said, "Ok you two you heard the doc if you injure yourselves he won't help ya and neither will I."

Renkotsu put his gourd to his mouth and then Bankotsu yanked it away quickly and yelled at them, "You're going to burn down this place at this rate now either you two act your age or I through out your stuff."

Renkotsu and Jakotsu gave Bankotsu a look like you wouldn't dare. Bankotsu then started for the stairs and then both brothers said, "We'll stop fighting." Bankotsu threw them a smug look and went up to his room on the top floor.

Suikotsu then noticed a dark presence outside the door he then proceeded to open the door and a figure that you could not even detect the gender of or tell what they looked like stepped in.

The band was used to getting clients like this they didn't want to be found out if the band got captured and so they protected their appearance.

Suikotsu gestured to the living room the unknown visitor took a seat and said in a voice that could either belong to a female or male, "I seek your services in taking care of a little problem I seem to have," Suikotsu replied, "If you pay well enough we'll take care of the problem but we have to know who you are, who the problem is, and which manner you want them killed."

The unknown client smirked and said, "My name is no business of yours and the problem is my girlfriend's son. I would like him dealt with in a way that would be considered and accidental death I will pay quite well."

Suikotsu then said, "We will tell you in 2 days whether or not we will take the job and your girlfriend's son's name would be what," the figure gave an evil smirk and replied, "Souta." The figure than got up and left.

Jakotsu after the person had left said, "I'm not sure I want to work for that thing it gave me the creeps and judging from this picture of the kid that thing left he's gonna be quite hot when he's a little older."

Renkotsu rolled his eyes and replied, "I don't like that thing either but I don't care if the kids good looking if Bankotsu says we take the job I'll take it and won't think again of this kid."

Suikotsu was deep in thought about the whole thing it didn't make since why kill the girl's son it had to be to scare someone the man must be doing something to the child that couldn't be told.

Bankotsu came back down to the entrance about an hour later to see all his comrades in deep thought about something so he said, "What's going on you guys are creeping me out," Suikotsu replied, "We have a possible assignment." Bankotsu gave him a look like so what.

Suikotsu let out a breath and said, "There's something wrong with this person they want to kill their girlfriend's son and they want it to look like an accident. I'm also positive they went not only through the lengths to make sure we couldn't identify them but also disguised their voice as well."

Bankotsu thought to himself_ that is a little different then normal for these types of cases but the guy must be offering a lot of money for it._

Bankotsu then opened his mouth but Suikotsu beat him to it saying, "He's offering half a million," Bankotsu replied, "For just one kid, the little brat won't understand why he needs to be killed anyway waste of our talents really killing some snot nosed kid."

Renkotsu replied, "It's still good money brother Bankotsu even if the job won't take much we do need the money."

Bankotsu said, "Yeah I know we need the money but I'm not sure there has to be something hidden here and we have to try and figure that out I don't want any dumb mistakes made."

Jakotsu laughed and said, "Ban you worry too much what could possibly happen the kid looks like he's 7 what could be hidden I mean it'll be a loss to the male population nothing more but I wish we could cut him up when he was a lot older fully developed and all."

Bankotsu replied, "Don't go any farther then that Jak I don't wanna hear it." Jakotsu huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

Suikotsu said, "Shall we talk about something else now we still have the assignment for tonight to do.

Bankotsu grinned and went to grab his baby while the rest of the group grabbed their weapons.

Renkotsu sighed seeing Bankotsu was acting like a kid getting a new toy practically jumping for joy and thinking_ how'd I get stuck with kid for a leader _meanwhile Suikotsu was thinking to himself _there are times when I think Bankotsu likes killing a little too much._

Jakotsu didn't care much either way he only wished the person they were assigned to kill was younger. The guy they were sent to kill was in his late sixties and he was typical old person gray hair and wrinkles.

It was about midnight when they set out for the old guy's house.

Bankotsu looked at the décor of the place seeing a bunch of stuff about some jewel. It was also obvious the geezer had money.

Bankotsu quickly went to the old mans room making barely any noise finding the man sound asleep.

Bankotsu thought to himself _this is way too easy_ he then brought his Banryu down chopping off his head.

The rest of the group came in the room and Jakotsu sighed thinking_ that wasn't even worth it we have to get tougher marks. _

Bankotsu looked at them and said, "Ok boys lets go home me and Jak got school tomorrow."

Jakotsu groaned and said, "The only reason to go to school is so I can watch you run from that ugly wench."

Renkotsu gave Bankotsu a questioning stare and said, "You're afraid of a women brother?" Bankotsu glared at Jakotsu and replied, "I'm afraid of nothing the wench is just aggravating now lets go."

The group nodded and then they went home.

* * *

** Ok I might need someone to help me with some of the fighting scenes so if you're interested tell me and also again sorry for taking so long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Today is my birthday and I feel that I need to make up for not updating in awhile either way happy 16th b day to me!**

Kagome woke up and dressed quickly not really paying attention to what she threw on knowing that Naraku would probably be downstairs the less time in the house the better.

When Kagome came downstairs her mother and Naraku were at the table and Souta was just going out the door.

Kagome's mother looked at her and said, "Kagome I was just about to go wake you up, I made breakfast".

Kagome replied, "That's ok mom I don't need any breakfast I'll just pick something up on the way to school don't want to be late."

Naraku looked at Kagome clearly not liking what she implied by not eating and said. "Kagome your mother did all that work the least you could do is eat it," her mother replied, "I didn't go through that much is only cereal after all."

Naraku looked at here and said, "Lin I will not have food wasted I paid good money for that cereal it will be eaten now eat Kagome I'll give you a ride when you're done understood."

Kagome quickly nodded sat down in her chair and ate the cereal seeing no need to make Naraku angrier.

Naraku went grabbed another beer from the fridge and watched Kagome eat smirking the whole time because he knew it bothered her.

Lin really didn't think much of it in her mind Naraku was a saint he paid all their bills, groceries, gas money, school supplies, and clothes Naraku took care of it all.

Kagome had finished Naraku quickly grabbed his car keys and out they went Naraku growled lowly once they were in the car and said, "The next time your mom makes breakfast you had better eat it without me telling you to understood Kagome."

Kagome quickly nodded yes Naraku gave her a little smirk and said, "You know Kagome your fear smells absolutely wonderful I still am going to punish you though and then the fear will come off in waves then I believe I'll go have some fun with your mother."

Kagome couldn't help thinking_ how can my mom not know your evil you are a sick bastard Naraku and if I ever have the courage I'm gonna tell you so._

Naraku quickly hit Kagome right in the back of the head his claws digging slightly into her scalp Kagome let out a yelp of pain.

Naraku saw her shy away from him in the car and said, "Kagome were not done yet sit as you should in a seat don't try and plaster yourself to the door someone will get the wrong impression."

Kagome glared at him but moved not wanting to get worse the wounds didn't really bleed much but that was only because Naraku didn't want dry blood in her hair.

By the time Kagome got to school she had scratches down her arm some of which were still bleeding and some parts of her would bruise soon she thought.

Naraku grabbed a red sweater from the backseat saying, "Hear you go Kagome I'm sure you wouldn't want to answer all the questions you would get if you went in without it.."

Kagome quickly said, "Thank you Naraku," she put the sweater on Naraku replied, "Now that is so much better," he then kissed her on the forehead.

Kagome exited the car running into the school building Naraku smirked when he saw her run into the building then he pulled away and headed back to Kagome's house to have some fun with Lin.

Kagome grabbed her books from her locker and went to her first class. Miss. West glared at her as soon as she opened the door and said, "Kagome thank you for joining us being you missed part of the class why don't you stay after school to learn what you miss now take a seat."

Kagome quickly sat in her seat opened her book and proceeded to pay attention to the lesson pretending not to hear the comments some of the students were whispering such as the bitch can't even tell time and I wonder what she was doing last night the little whore.

Bankotsu looked around the room thinking _how the hell do they come up with this when a person was only late by 10 minutes I don't think these people have heard the phrase of running late._

Inuyasha on the other hand was confused by the whore comment especially because the person who said it was a demon and any demon could smell that Kagome was a virgin.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome questioning as to why she didn't tell all the people to shut up Kagome just ignored it all seeing as saying something would only make matters worse.

Inuyasha was silently thinking _know this is the Kagome I know I guess that new guy just brought out her old fiery side for a little bit._

After the class ended and the teacher dismissed them Kagome hurried to her locker not really paying attention and someone tripped her Bankotsu had watched the whole thing and was thinking _this school's messed up and why doesn't that wench say anything._

Bankotsu followed her to her locker and said, "Hey wench why do you let them do that to you?" Kagome didn't know how to respond no one had ever bothered to ask why before.

Kagome then sighed and said, "The worst I could do is yell at the person I can't fight or anything and when they realized that they would do a lot worse than trip me."

Bankotsu replied, "Well at least you'd go down with some honor and to me that's a lot better than just falling a walking off."

Kagome glared at him and said, "Well that's you I'd rather be able to move later on in the day." Bankotsu retorted, "They would send you home if you were badly injured."

Kagome quickly said. "I'd take school over home any day so let me handle my problems my way and you can handle yours your own way good bye Bankotsu."

Kagome then quickly walked off leaving Bankotsu staring after thinking_ I don't remember telling her my name._

Through the most part the day passed uneventfully at least until cooking class the teacher was going around checking the work and after getting to Bankotsu cooking heard a low growling sound and said, "Bankotsu did your cooking just growl at me."

Bankotsu shrugged and thought_ it's a possibility _Jakotsu on the other hand said, "I told you it was possessed Ban."

Bankotsu glared at him and said, "Shut up Jak it is not." The teacher then replied, " I don't care if it is remake it Kagome can help she good with cooking."

Kagome quickly came over rolled up her selves and started making the batter again Bankotsu stared intently at her arm and said, "Hey wench what happened to your arm,"

Kagome quickly pulled her sleeve down and replied, "It's nothing and its not wench its Kagome its not that hard to say you know."

Jakotsu rolled his eyes and said, "Who cares cook our food it's the only thing you women are good for."

Kagome quickly stopped gave them an innocent smile and said, "You two can do this by yourself have fun."

Bankotsu glared at Jakotsu saying, "You just got rid of the one who actually knew what they were doing thank you Jak." Jakotsu gave a sheepish grin and after the third try the teacher said, "Ok guys that's good enough get out of here."

Bankotsu was ecstatic but was still trying to figure out why Kagome had those marks on her arm.

The day ended and Bankotsu was following Kagome home the girl was completely oblivious to the things around her.

Kagome got close saw Naraku's car and said out loud, "Wonderful my mom's abusive asshole of a boyfriend is home and now I get to enter the house from hell and maybe I'll get thrown into a wall."

Bankotsu smirked and thought_ so that's what the wench was hiding better be getting back to my home._

**There I finished another chapter tell me if you like it or not **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm sorry it's been forever sense I've updated I've been a little busy then the computer kept running into problems and then the floppy this was on somehow broke so I had to rewrite the whole chapter after I almost had it done that happened several times actually. If I were you I'd be mad at me I tell you I can update more and then nothing for almost a year.

* * *

**

Bankotsu made it back home without any trouble and saw Jakotsu and Renkotsu fighting as usual.

Jakotsu saw Bankotsu and said, "Brother Renkotsu stole my makeup and won't give it back," Renkotsu scowled and replied, "If you want it so bad you should be able to get it from me."

This continued for at least 15 minutes before Bankotsu got sick of it and said, "Both of you knock it off and Renkotsu if you burn this place down Jak will be the least of your problems."

Suikotsu sighed and said, "Well that took long enough Bankotsu it's your turn to find something to eat tonight by the way."

Bankotsu replied, "You're kidding right Suikotsu I thought it was Jakotsu's turn." The rest said, "No it's not."

Bankotsu thought about it a bit and said, "Well I could try cooking something I forgot is the kitchen ok to use?" Jakotsu quickly replied, "If you're cooking I ask one of you to be merciful and kill me now or don't make me eat it."

Renkotsu rolled his eyes and said, "Bankotsu can't be that bad of a cook." Jakotsu replied, "Wanna bet the last thing he cooked growled if he does it again it may take on a life of its own and kill us all!"

Bankotsu glared at him and said angrily, "Jakotsu shut up," Suikotsu looked at them all thinking _how did I get stuck with overgrown children for teammates._

Renkotsu on the other hand couldn't help saying, "How would it growl cooking doesn't growl and in high schools all of its dead before you start that's impossible," Jakotsu replied, "Yeah that's what I thought personally I think something possessed the cooking or maybe it got abducted by aliens when we weren't watching this might be their plan to take over the world."

Suikotsu gave Jakotsu a strange look and said, "It's no wonder you're in school no more science fiction it's giving you too many weird ideas," Jakotsu replied, "You think you're so smart just because you're a doctor well I bet if hadn't been for that wench Kagome we'd all be slaves to our alien over lords right now."

Bankotsu gave Jakotsu what are you talking about look and said, "Suikotsu's right Jak lay off the sci-fi and as for Kagome I learned something new today." Jakotsu pouted and replied, "Fine don't believe the gay guy but you just wait the aliens will take over and I'll be the only one free because I was prepared as for Kagome did you finally realize women are evil bitches that take all your money and also work for Satan and only want your destruction and figure out you like guys better."

Bankotsu gave him another weird look and hit him on the head and said, "For the last time Jakotsu I am not gay nor do I have any desire to be and as for that other stuff some of it may be true but that's not what I was talking about."

Jakotsu rubbed his head and replied, "Well what were you talking about then and damn it Ban that really hurt."

Bankotsu gave him a look that meant and you think I care why then said, "Kagome is being beat up by her step dad and that's why her arms were all scratched up today."

Jakotsu nodded his head and then said, "You sure she just isn't a cutter looking for a little sympathy." Bankotsu made a move to hit him again but Jakotsu ducked out of the way and said, "Fine no talking about Kagome like that damn you're touchy."

Renkotsu grinned and said, "I think our leader has a crush isn't it sweet," Suikotsu replied, "Do we get to meet her Bankotsu I'd love to see who has your being this protective."

Bankotsu glared at both of them and said, "I do not have a crush and if you guys don't leave me that fuck alone none of you have to worry about meeting anyone again."

The others all just rolled their eyes at him and then Jakotsu's stomach rumbled and he said, "I'm hungry who votes pizza."

Meanwhile at Kagome's house her mother had told her Souta had decided to stay at a friend's house and that Naraku had decided to take them out to eat.

Kagome managed to smile and smiled saying, "That's really kind of him mom but I'm not all that hungry,"

Lin gave her a disappointed look and replied sadly, "Alright then I just wanted to try getting us all together to have a nice meal but Souta and you never seem to want to be around Naraku."

Kagome silently thought to herself hmm_ mom you think, how can you like him he's an asshole._

Lin realized Kagome wasn't going to say anymore so she went to tell Naraku that Kagome wasn't eating.

Naraku after getting the news went upstairs to Kagome's room after saying to Lin he might be able to change her mind and that he and Kagome would be both down in a bit.

Naraku entered Kagome's room clearly not happy and said to her, "I'm paying for this little outing and you're going to go you little bitch and Souta will get punished later when I offer to do something for you worthless cretins you'd better damn well accept."

By then Naraku's claws had pierced through Kagome's sweater and into her arms and Kagome couldn't help crying out at the pain.

Kagome quickly said, "Alright I'll go sorry for making you come up here." Naraku lightly ran his claws over the side of her face careful not to cut her and replied, "Now that's a good girl Kagome and I believe you'll need a new sweater this one seems to have blood on it hurry up though or ill drag you downstairs shirtless.

As soon as he was out of hearing range Kagome mumbled to herself about how he was a sadistic bastard and that he was completely mental if he thought she'd let him see let alone take her any where without a shirt. Then she quickly pulled off the sweater wrapped the cuts and put on a different one.

Lin looked at Kagome oddly when she came downstairs and said, "Kagome dear aren't you going to be to warm in that sweater,"

Naraku replied, "Lin I'm sure if she thought it'd be to warm she wouldn't have put it on you have to let her make some decisions on her own.

Lin smiled at him and Kagome was thinking _that sure sounds creepy coming from him fucking hypocrite. _Kagome then asked, "So what are we getting to eat?

Lin replied happily, "He's taking us to get pizza it's been awhile since we've all had pizza, "Kagome nodded her head yes and they got in the car and headed out.

* * *

**  
Alright I'm going to end it there and I know that's sort of a bad place to stop but if everything goes the way I want I'll have the next chapter up in a couple days again really sorry for making all of you wait that long thx for reading. Also Jakotsu is kind of random but it seemed funny to me that way.**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

At the pizza place Bankotsu and his brothers had already found a table and were waiting for the waitress when Naraku, Lin, and Kagome came in. 

Jakotsu looked over and said, "Hey Ban isn't that Kagome," Renkotsu replied, "Who's Kagome?" Jakotsu said, "The only wench who can save Ban from failing home ec."

Bankotsu said, "Hey Jak that isn't fair I would've never taken that class if it wasn't for you and yeah that's Kagome."

Naraku found a table and sat them down watching both Lin and Kagome after a couple minutes Lin said, "Naraku and Kagome I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom."

Naraku nodded at her and Kagome said, "Hurry back mom," Lin smiled at Kagome and said, "I'll try."

Naraku glared at Kagome after Lin left and said, "Don't want to be alone with me Kagome." His hand slid to her knee his claws making holes in the jeans.

Kagome winced when the claws punctured the skin and thought to herself _I hate him and if he touches me anymore I'm going to barf all over him._

Bankotsu watched them and saw her wince and said to his brothers, "I think that guy just hurt her." Suikotsu replied, "and we care why exactly Bankotsu." Bankotsu glared at him and said, "Kagome helps me and she's a nice girl alright."

Renkotsu replied, "In other words you have a crush on her." Then he whispered something to Jakotsu who then said, "Eww do I have to."

Renkotsu glared at him and Jakotsu said, "Fine but I'm waiting till that other wench gets back that guy gives me the creeps." Suikotsu then said, "Now we know he's bad if Jakotsu will wait for a woman to come back before going over there."

Bankotsu looked at all of them and said suspiciously, "What are you guys planning." Jakotsu replied grinning broadly, "Ah Ban we're as innocent as angels we'd never plan anything without telling you."

Bankotsu mumbled under his breath innocent my ass. Suikotsu said, "What was that Bankotsu," Bankotsu quickly replied, "Nothing Suikotsu."

Lin had gotten back to the table and then Jakotsu got up from their table and said, "I'll be right back."

Jakotsu walked over to Kagome's table and said, "Hey Kagome I thought that was you," Lin looked over at Kagome and said, "Dear who's this?" Kagome replied, "A guy from my school his name's Jakotsu."

Jakotsu grinned and said, "Kagome here helps my brother Bankotsu pass home ec he's a horrible cook and my brothers were wondering if you'd mind if Kagome came and ate some pizza with us."

Naraku was about to say no way when Lin said, "Oh Naraku it's been so long since any of Kagome's friends have been able to see her we could spare her for awhile couldn't we."

Naraku put on a strained smile and said, "Of course Lin dear but Kagome as soon as your done get back over here I don't have to come get you understood. Kagome quickly replied, "Of course Naraku let's go Jakotsu."

Kagome then followed Jakotsu back to their table. Bankotsu had his head down and the other two were silently laughing him. When Jakotsu and Kagome sat down Bankotsu said, "Hey Kagome how's it going."

Kagome replied, "Hi Bankotsu everything's fine I guess, so what are we getting to eat," Bankotsu replied, "Well Kagome we haven't ordered yet because the service here fucking sucks."

Kagome smiled a little and then realized there were two people she didn't know Kagome waved and said, "Hi I'm Kagome and you guys?" Suikotsu replied, "I am Suikotsu and this is Renkotsu it's a pleasure to meet you Kagome."

Kagome smiled more and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." At that time the waitress came by and said, "Can I take your order?" Renkotsu replied, "Finally the waitress what the hell took so long so I know what my brothers and I want what about you Kagome."

Kagome said, "I can eat whatever you guys are getting I don't want to be any trouble," Bankotsu rolled his eyes and said, "Kagome it's no trouble now just tell us what you want alright." Kagome then said, "Fine I want a sausage pizza ok."

Renkotsu nodded and said to the waitress, "We want 4 large meat lovers and 1 medium sausage pizza and hurry it up we don't have all night. The waitress wrote it down and said slightly angry at being treated so rudely, "Ok I'll get you your pizza."

After the waitress left Kagome said, "You could've been nicer to her she's just trying to do her job." Renkotsu replied, "Well Kagome if she moved faster I would be nicer as for doing her job she's definitely taking her sweet time doing it."

Suikotsu then said, "As you can see Kagome my brothers and I are not that patient and hopefully they have good pizza."

Kagome rolled her eyes and at that time Bankotsu accidentally knocked the silverware off the table and bent to retrieve it and saw Kagome's jeans he came back up and said, " Kagome did you know you're bleeding." Kagome replied, "Yeah it's not that bad though I'm kinda clumsy I hurt it earlier I must've broke it open some how."

Bankotsu thought to himself_ well that's a lie she breathed too deep otherwise pretty good try_ then he said, Oh well you should have Suikotsu take a look later he's a doctor and those jeans look baggy enough to come up over your knee."

Kagome quickly replied, "No that's ok it's not that bad and I'd rather not trouble Suikotsu with it." Suikotsu then said, "Kagome its no trouble at all I'd be rather happy to take a look at it put your leg up here."

Kagome hesitantly put her leg up in the booth and Suikotsu began pulling up the jeans. Bankotsu watched closely then Suikotsu said, "Now Kagome how'd did you get these again," Kagome replied, "I fell." Suikotsu nodded his head and then said, " Kagome your lying to me these marks could not be caused by falling and for that matter you would have had to fallen a couple minutes ago at least the wounds are fresh I've watched you since you came in the door you haven't fallen."

Kagome replied, So I don't heal normal big deal, " Jakotsu replied, "Wench you might as well tell the truth those are claw marks even I can tell that from all the way over here."

Suikotsu was cleaning the blood off but Renkotsu could see that the scent of it was beginning to bother him. Suikotsu quickly finished bandaging it up and said, "Well some hot water and peroxide should get the blood stains out of your pants."

Kagome put her leg down and said, "Thanks Suikotsu it was nice of you to bandage it up for me," Suikotsu gave her a nod and replied, "I've treated worse wounds now are you going to tell us how you really got injured or stay with the I fell story."

Kagome thought to herself_ I can't tell them the truth Naraku would kill me and I don't even want to imagine what he'd do to these guys._ She then said, "I can't tell you the truth alright so please just pretend I did fall alright."

Jakotsu was about to say something when Bankotsu cut him off, "Alright Kagome you fell but when you feel like telling someone the truth come find me alright." Kagome grinned at him and said, "Thanks Bankotsu and if I ever tell the truth I promise you'll be one of the first to know."

Naraku couldn't help glancing over at the table Kagome was at he knew exactly what Jakotsu and his brothers were and he wanted to find out why they were talking to Kagome.

Lin rolled her eyes and said, "Naraku she's fine I mean she's even smiling obviously she's having a good time but its sweet how much you worry for her." Naraku replied, "Well I love Kagome like my own daughter I'd hate if people like that hurt her but if you're happy I'm happy."

Lin smiled brightly at him thinking _it's so sweet how nice he is to my kids I was lucky to find someone as great as Naraku especially considering how old I'm getting._

Back at Bankotsu's table Kagome said, "You guys asked me questions now I have 1 for you Suikotsu," Suikotsu replied, "Well I'll answer you as honestly as I can."

Kagome smiled and said, "Why are you running around town with that much medical stuff in your pockets I mean you have gauze, band aids, wraps, anti bacterial cream, medical tape, and I'm pretty sure I saw a needle and thread for stitches."

Suikotsu grinned and replied, "Well Kagome my brothers seem to be able to injury them selves almost anywhere and this cuts down some of the bills." Kagome nodded the answer did make sense after all if your doctor why not do the diagnosis your self it cost a lot of money anymore for certain medical attention.

Kagome then said, "Can the 4 of you really eat that much pizza?" Bankotsu replied, "Yeah we do." Kagome looked shocked and said, "But that's 1 large pizza for each of you." Jakotsu then said, "And your point is what exactly wench."

Kagome glared at him and said, "Well that's a lot of pizza and would you stop calling me wench." Jakotsu sighed and said, "Fine Bitch it is." Kagome glared more and Jakotsu then said, "Don't you glare at me it's your own fault bitch."

Bankotsu then said, "You 2 knock it off and, where the hell is that waitress with our pizza." Just then the waitress came with the pizza. Kagome looked over at Naraku and her mom's table they had just gotten their pizza as well.

Kagome grabbed a couple slices of the sausage and ate them quickly and then lost her appetite after seeing Bankotsu and his brothers eat. Kagome thought to herself _they don't even chew it they just cram it in there and there's cheese everywhere they never even close their mouths._

Bankotsu looked over at her and said something through his mouthful of pizza and Kagome looked at him strangely and said, "I'm sorry Bankotsu I don't know what you're saying swallow the food and try again."

Bankotsu swallowed and said, "I said why aren't you eating your pizza." Kagome replied, "Oh you and your brothers ruined my appetite keep eating though." Bankotsu nodded and then took a giant bite out of his new slice.

Kagome thought to herself _ok I think he just shoved over half a slice into his mouth it's like watching animal planet when the lions were ripping into that zebra._

After about 3 or 4 minutes the guys had all their pizza gone and over half of Kagome's. Kagome was trying to figure out how they weren't sick after eating that fast.

Then Kagome started laughing all the guys looked at her funny and Renkotsu said, "What's so funny, "Kagome just pointed at Bankotsu and kept laughing.

The others turned to him and started laughing as well and Bankotsu glared at them and said, "I don't see what's so funny." Kagome stopped laughing and grabbed a napkin reached over and wiped some sauce off of Bankotsu's nose.

Bankotsu couldn't help thinking _she smells really nice_. Bankotsu blushed a bit and said, "Thanks Kagome." Then he looked over at Naraku and Lin's table and said, "Hey Kagome it looks like your mom and dad are ready to leave so me and Jake will see you in school I guess."

Kagome angrily said, "That man is not my father he's my mother's asshole boyfriend I'll see you all later though bye," Suikotsu and Renkotsu said, "bye" and Jakotsu said, "bye bitch."

Kagome glared at him and walked back over to her mother. Lin smiled at her and said, "Did you have a good time Kagome dear," Kagome replied, "Yeah mom it was fun."

Then her mom said, "Kagome what happened to your pants," Kagome replied, "Oh I fell earlier and I guess I opened the cuts somehow I'll get rid of the stains when we get home."

Naraku smiled and thought to himself _good girl just for that I won't beat her tonight._ Lin just smiled at Kagome and said, "You can be so clumsy sometimes Kagome."

Kagome gave her a fake smile and thought to herself _oh yeah since you started dating this bastard I'm a walking accident._

They then left the pizza place. Bankotsu and his brothers were arguing about what to leave for a tip. Jakotsu said, "I say we leave the stupid bitch nothing it took forever to get the pizza. Renkotsu said, "I say the fact that she got to serve men like us is reward enough." Suikotsu then said, "I'm leaving her a dollar end of discussion now grab what's left of Kagome's pizza and lets go see If we have any clients waiting for us back at home.

* * *

**Alright it's a longer chapter sry for taking awhile let me know if it needs to be longer Thx for reading.**


End file.
